A deadly crush leads to love lasting forever and ever
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is both a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 story (which features my OC, Rebecca France Recodimuri), and a real life story. The real life part of the story is only in chapters 1 and 3. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 part of the story are chapters 2, 4 and 5-8. This story shows my OC telling Dr. Rockwell that she loves him. (The real story won't start till chapter 5)
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and/or real life story

A Rebecca Rose Irwin and Dr. Tyler Rockwell story

A deadly crush leads to love lasting forever and ever

By: Rebecca Rose Irwin/Princessasal70cak30

Chapter 1: Background information on me, both my real life self and my TMNT 2012 self

Okay before I get to the romance... Yes I know you all love my story for the romance, and possibly for the drama. Anyways here's some information on me. First my TMNT 2012 self, well my TMNT 2012 self, is very careful, fun, outgoing, selfless, kind and super funny, she also loves music and animals. Her best friend is Dr. Rockwell. They've known each other for about 2 and a half years. (Chapter 4 will tell you how they met.) Anyways my real life self, is outgoing, doesn't know when to shut up (LOL!), great at math, super smart and has been bullied her whole life. I (IRL) first watched TMNT 2012 in October of last year. My favorite characters are, Dark Beaver, Michelangelo, Leatherhead and Dr. Rockwell.

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2 is next 


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and/or real life story

A Rebecca Rose Irwin and Dr. Tyler Rockwell story

A deadly crush leads to love lasting forever and ever

Chapter 2: What I think happened to Dr. Rockwell after season 3 episode 26

Well again before I get to the romance, let's talk; this time about what I think happened to Dr. Rockwell after season 3 episode 26. Well I believe he didn't die, and that he was just sent to the Triceraton's empire. (Alright I believe this happened to everyone else sucked up in the Black Hole generator too) Anyways, in about 10 or maybe 13 episodes he'll contact the Turtles and tell them that he and the others weren't killed, and that he and the others need their help... But first the Turtles would have to do mission with Professor Zayton Honeycutt. Also he'll explain what really happened. Before he can say what really happened to Master Splinter though, 2 or 3 Triceratons capture him and use the Psionic Extractor on him.

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3 is next 


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and/or real life story

A Rebecca Rose Irwin and Dr. Tyler Rockwell story

A deadly crush leads to love lasting forever and ever

Chapter 3: Why my real life self loves Dr. Rockwell... And when I first fell in love with him...

Chapter 5 is where we'll start the romance... Anyways, this chapter will tell you why my real life self loves Dr. Rockwell, and when I (my real life self) first fell in love with him... Well why I love Dr. Rockwell, is because well, he's h-h-h-h-hot... (IRL((In real life)) I'm blushing furiously) He's super smart, he's got pyschic powers, and well he's a true hero. But I can't love him for real, he's a cartoon character, and well "dead", he and I aren't meant to be, just like me and Topher were never meant to be. Anyways, when I first fell in love with him was at probably 6:00 PM, 6:30 PM, or 7:00 PM on October 6th. The episode that I first fell in love with him was season 3 episode 24... I don't know why but I just... I just want to date Dr. Rockwell... It's insane, I know! Please don't argue, or tell me in reviews that you love Dr. Rockwell too. I can bet many people will though...

End of chapter 3

Chapter 4 is next 


	4. Chapter 4

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and/or real life story

A Rebecca Rose Irwin and Dr. Tyler Rockwell story

A deadly crush leads to love lasting forever and ever

Chapter 4: When my TMNT 2012 self first met Dr. Rockwell

Alright the next chapter will be when the romance will start. Anyways this chapter will tell you how my TMNT 2012 self met Dr. Rockwell. Well she was walking around the surface, when she bumped into a man, he looked like he was a middle-aged man or at least in his late 30s, anyways, he was wearing a professor's outfit and he helped her(my TMNT 2012 self) up, and she said, "Oh... Oh... I'm so sorry, I-" He says, "It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking... Anyways what's your name, my dear girl?" She says, "My name is Rebecca, Rebecca France Recodimuri, what's your name?" He says, "My name is Tyler, Dr. Tyler Rockwell. It is nice to meet you miss Rebecca." She smiles and says, it's nice to meet you too, Doctor..." He says, "You can call me Tyler, my dear girl."

End of chapter 4

Chapter 5 is next 


	5. Chapter 5

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and/or real life story

A Rebecca Rose Irwin and Dr. Tyler Rockwell story

A deadly crush leads to love lasting forever and ever

Chapter 5: Rockwell and Slash are mind controlled... AGAIN!

This is the first chapter with romance. Alright, well my TMNT 2012 self is riding in the Shell-raiser with the Turtles, Casey Jones, April O'neil, Leatherhead and Pigeon Pete. Donatello tells her, "So Rebecca, you know what we're doing, right?" She says, "Yes! Saving Rockwell and Slash!" Raphael says, "Well wha-" Leonardo says, "Guys we're here!" She says, "That was fast..." Raphael says, "What are we waiting for, let's go save Rebecca's b-" She slaps Raphael and says, "Slash nor Rockwell are my boyfriends, Raph!" She thinks to herself "At least not yet is Rockwell my boyfriend..." She exits the Shell-raiser and she's followed by the Turtles, Casey, April, Pigeon Pete and Leatherhead... Casey and Raphael are joking around. (Here's what they were saying: Casey: "So Rebecca and Rockwell, huh?" Raphael: "Yep! I seen 'er around 'im, she blushes anytime he's around 'er." Casey: "So you think they gonna begin datin' soon dude?" Raphael: "Obviously, well all I know is that she's gonna totally tell 'im how she feels.." Casey: "Then boom! They love each other, huh?" Raphael: "Not sure, but possibly...") Anyways she (my TMNT 2012 self) goes over to Raphael and Casey and slaps them both and says, "Shut up! I don't love Rockwell! At least as more than a friend..." Raphael says, "Sure, whatev'..." Casey says, "Yeah, sure... Whatever you say Reb'..." She says, "Shut up!"

End of chapter 5

Chapter 6 is next 


	6. Chapter 6

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and/or real life story

A Rebecca Rose Irwin and Dr. Tyler Rockwell story

A deadly crush leads to love lasting forever and ever

Chapter 6: Fighting someone you love is hard

Well after a few minutes, my TMNT 2012 self, the Turtles, Casey, April, Leatherhead, and Pigeon Pete reach where Shredder, Slash, Rockwell, Stockman Fly, Tigerclaw, Rahzar, Fish-face, Bebop and Rocksteady are. Shredder says, "Ahhhh if it isn't the Turtles... Their human friends and the other two freaks who are their friends..." She says, "Leo, you take Shredder, Donnie, you take Rahzar, Raph, you take Rocksteady, Mikey, you take Bebop, Casey, you take Tigerclaw, April, you take Fish-face, Leatherhead, you take Slash, and Pete, you take Stickman! I'll take Rockwell!" Stockman Fly says, "IT'SSSSSS BAXTER SSSSSTOCKMAN!" Raphael says, "I know why you're taking Rockwell... You love him!" She says, "No, just shut up and do what I told you, Raph!" Raphael smirks then says, "Fine." Leonardo begins attacking Shredder, Donatello begins attacking Rahzar. Raphael begins attacking Rocksteady, Michelangelo begins attacking Bebop. Casey begins attacking Tigerclaw, April begins attacking Fish-face. Leatherhead begins attacking Slash, Pigeon Pete begins attacking Stockman Fly. My TMNT 2012 self begins attacking Rockwell but while she is, she's thinking "How do I tell him how I feel? And what if he doesn't feel the same way...?"

End of chapter 6

Chapter 7 is next 


	7. Chapter 7

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and/or real life story

A Rebecca Rose Irwin and Dr. Tyler Rockwell story

A deadly crush leads to love lasting forever and ever

Chapter 7: Saving someone you have a crush on is easy, but telling them that you love them... That's a whole 'nother ball game...

Well Dr. Rockwell says, "You know I have mind powers and still want to fight me? My dear girl, you wanna die or get injured, if this is the case, I'll do it for you." My TMNT 2012 self says, "Doctor... Donatello is a thousand times smarter than you!"(She doesn't mean this though) Dr. Rockwell says angrily, "What! He is not! How d-" He then spits up the Brainworm, and my TMNT 2012 self says, "I didn't mean what I said, I just was trying to get you mad, Doc..." Dr. Rockwell sighs and says, "I know, I know, I know. I understand." My TMNT 2012 self blushes and says, "Um... Rock-Rockwell..." Donatello says, "Uh Doc... Could you get the Brainworm out of Slash please?" Dr. Rockwell says, "Of course, Donatello!" He uses his pyschic powers to get the Brainworm out of Slash. My TMNT 2012 self says, "Um Rock-Rockwell... Could I tell you something?" Dr. Rockwell looks at her and says, "Yes, Rebecca, you can tell me anything, my dear girl!" My TMNT 2012 self sighs, blushes more and says, "I... I... I love you, Rockwell..."

End of chapter 7

Chapter 8 is next 


	8. Chapter 8

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and/or real life story

A Rebecca Rose Irwin and Dr. Tyler Rockwell story

A deadly crush leads to love lasting forever and ever

Chapter 8: Final chapter/the begin of an adorable and maybe even the best relationship in TMNT 2012 history

Dr. Rockwell says, "I could tell you were going to say that, my dear girl..." My TMNT 2012 self says, "You did?" He says, "Ye-" Donatello interrupts him and says, "Yes he could, with his pyschic powers..."Dr. Rockwell glares at Donatello and says, "It's rude to finish other peoples sentences, Donatello!" Donatello says, "Well I'm returning the favor!" She says, "Just go Donnie! This doesn't even concern you! So just go!" Donatello says, "Whatever!" He leaves and Dr. Rockwell says, "Well anyways, I've had the same feelings towards you, Rebecca.." She says, "Re-really?" He says, "Yes, my dear girl.. So would you like to go out with me?" She says, "I'd love to!" He says, "Alright, well I guess w-" My TMNT 2012 self kisses Dr. Rockwell, who kisses her back. Raphael stops fighting Rocksteady, who flees. April stops fighting Fish-face, who also flees. Leonardo stops fighting Shredder, who flees. Casey stops fighting Tigerclaw, who flees. Michelangelo stops fighting Bebop, who flees. Pigeon Pete stops fighting Stockman Fly, who flies off. Slash had already spit out the Brainworm that was inside him. Rahzar had already fleed.

The end 


End file.
